


A stolen moment

by Melime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: On the night before Legolas is set to leave, the lack of time he and Gimli can spend together away from their obligations worries him, but Gimli is still there to comfort him.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	A stolen moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.

Gimli turned, still not quite awake, and reached with his eyes still closed. The bed was still warm on the other side, but when he found it empty save for himself, he slowly opened his eyes.

The room was dark, dusk had not yet come, and only the pale moonlight illuminated his chambers, with a silhouette he knew well standing in its way.

“It’s too early even for restless elves to rise,” he said, momentarily struggling to find his words through the fog of sleep. He couldn’t have slept for more than a pair of hours, and it was always harder to wake without proper rest in his own home than it would have been on the road. “You need your rest too if you are going to keep awake through your journey back.”

Legolas turned to face him slowly, as if he too had just been awakened, only from deep thoughts. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he offered in a way of explanation, which of course wasn't very much of an explanation.

Gimli tapped the bed next to him. “Come lay back down, conversations at this hour should be whispered, not shouted through the room.”

Legolas chucked at that, but still moved from his seat by the window. When he sat down, Gimli could feel his skin was cold from the night air, for he had not bothered to get dressed. Although the elements were scarcely more than an inconvenience to him, Legolas wasn’t entirely immune to them, as he surely knew. Moments like this showed how much of a woodland elf he truly was.

“Will you make me pull you under the covers?” Gimli asked, pulling them up, but Legolas was quick to crawl back under them, hugging him tightly. The cold brought a shiver down his spine, and he placed his arms around Legolas, moving them up and down to give him some warmth.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon,” Legolas finally confessed, his words barely audible, pressed against Gimli’s neck and muffled by his beard.

Gimli held him tighter, it was a feeling they both shared. Their moments together, stolen from their responsibilities when they could be spared, always so few and far between, weren’t enough. They could never be enough, but neither of them would be happy abandoning their people in favor of the other, or having it done in their name knowing it would cause the other distress. It was an impossible situation, but theirs had always been an impossible love that blossomed against all odds.

“Not for a few hours still, although I too wish you could stay longer.” From this position he couldn’t tell how far the night had advanced, and Legolas had to leave at first light, so his response was more a wish than a declaration.

“When will you visit me again? I fear it’s been so long the woods will have forgotten your face and refuse to give you passage.”

Gimli hoped that was an exaggeration, and was slightly too afraid to ask. The ways of woods and woodland elves were still mysterious to him, and still scared him. “Not until the end of winter, I’m afraid, although I hope the memory of your trees goes further back than half a year, or autumn will make them forget the spring.”

“In truth their memory is longer than mine, but they are still mistrustful of your axe,” Legolas conceded.

“I wouldn’t dare cut a single branch.”

“I could only stay for two nights, it’s hardly enough of a memory of you to carry me through the winter. Surely you could be spared sooner than that.” The last part came more as a request, in a tone Gimli knew that a negative would disappoint, but not surprise him.

Gimli sighed. “It does seem as if we spend more time traveling towards and away from each other than we do together. I’ll try to leave sooner, although I can make no promises. I’ll send word if I can.”

“I apologize, I shouldn’t be keeping you from sleep. I know come morning you have to tend to all responsibilities I made you neglect yesterday.”

Gimli did feel tired, but he wouldn’t admit to that when they had so little time left. He had been rather neglectful of his duties, but Legolas had arrived at night and could only stay for a full day before leaving in the morning, so Gimli felt he deserved his full attention. It was better to seize these moments when they came, rare as they were. Even if that meant they hadn't left his room for two nights and a day. His people knew that if something serious required his attention they could call him.

“Nothing was pushed that couldn’t be pushed for a day, and if some tiredness is the price of another few hours with you, then it's one I would gladly pay.”

Legolas carted his fingers through Gimli's hair. "I wouldn't want to cause you distress," he said absentmindedly, still lost in thoughts.

"Being tired from too much love is hardly a distress. And besides, I'll have you know I may not be young anymore, but I'm hardly so old that I cannot stand a night of disturbed sleep."

He pulled Legolas in for a kiss. He knew he couldn't convince Legolas not to worry, not when Gimli himself felt guilty over this time they took for themselves, even as he realized they deserved it. Balancing collective duties with individual needs had always been a challenge. But he wouldn't waste their last few hours on this worry, and wouldn't allow Legolas to do that either.

"You should sleep, I can see that you're still tired," Legolas said as they parted, although with some reluctance, by the way he still held close.

"Not that tired. If you refuse to rest before your journey, then instead of allowing you to worry in advance I would rather give you some more memories to carry you through the rest of winter."


End file.
